Ranma and His Blue Mamodo Book
by mdizzle
Summary: RanmaZatchBell crossover. Ranma meets a blue wolf with a book on it's back, but little does he know that this wolf is a mamodo, and that he is his human partner. RANMAxMEGUMI
1. Ranma meets Lupine

**Ranma And His Blue Mamodo Book**

Well folks I wish I could take credit for being the first author to post a Ranma/Zatch Bell crossover but unfortunately that honor belongs to someone else. Don't know what I'm talking about? Check out the Zatch Bell section and if you look hard enough you should be able to find the first Ranma/Zatch Bell crossover. But point is mine is most definitely going to be different. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Ranma had decided to go for a walk to escape the craziness of the Tendo Dojo. The only reason why he continued to stay there was to try to salvage the relationship he used to have with Akane. Which was quickly turning out to be a losing battle, the girl was pushing his buttons more now than she had ever done in the past. Ukyo had nullified the engagement with Ranma because she realized now that he would always see her as a sister, and she couldn't change that no matter how hard she tried. So she had just settled with being his friend…best friend to be exact.

Now if only she had chosen to stay. She had to leave to confront her father about numerous upbringings that she highly disapproved of. Ranma missed having her with him to pal around with.

"There he goes! Now Golime, SHRITUSE!" shouted a voice.

Ranma heard an explosion followed by something that sounded like a dog yelping. Soon he heard the same voice shout out "SHRITUSE!" which was followed by another explosion, only this one sounded a lot closer.

"Get back here you mangy wolf!" shouted the voice.

Soon a blue wolf (A/N: Think Tiger of the wind from Monster Rancher only without the horns) with a book in it's mouth ran around the corner and almost collided with Ranma…luckily said wolf managed to dodge Ranma. But as he passed time seemed to slow down for the two, the wolf managed to get a good look at Ranma but didn't have time to stick around to say hi.

As the wolf ran off two other figures rounded the corner. One was a tall man with blue hair and the other was as small as a child but looked like he was made out of boulders. The man also seemed to be carrying a brown book, it looked almost exactly like the one the wolf was carrying only it was blue.

"Did you see which way he went Golime?" asked the man.

"No! It's almost as if he disappeared!" said the boulder child called Golime.

"Well he's got to be around here somewhere!" said the man.

The man looked around in different directions for a second or two and spotted Ranma.

"Hey! You there! Did you see a blue wolf run by here?" asked the man.

"First tell me why you're after it." Said Ranma.

"That's none of your damn business!" said the man.

"Tom we don't have time for this!" said Golime.

"I guess you're right. We're after the book that the freak has in its mouth!" said the man who appeared to be Tom.

"Freak? What's so freaky about it?" asked Ranma.

A blue wolf wasn't as freaky as some of things he saw on a normal basis to be considered freaky.

"Listen! Did you see which way it went or not?" asked Tom.

There was something about those two that Ranma just didn't trust.

"It went that way." Said Ranma.

Ranma had pointed in a different direction and the two simply ran off in said direction.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a simple life." Said Ranma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ranma arrived a little late to the dojo because he had apparently walked a little farther than he thought.

When he finally walked into the living room to see Akane glaring at him…as usual.

"And just where have you been you pervert? You were with Shampoo again weren't you?" asked Akane angrily.

"No! I was just going for a walk what's wrong with that?" demanded Ranma.

"Yeah right! Why should I believe what comes out of a pervert's mouth?" asked Akane.

"I don't need this! I'm going to bed!" said Ranma.

Without another word he stormed up to his room. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of how he was being treated. He saved everyone about a dozen times and they treated him like filth!

As Ranma plopped down on his futon (At least I think what that thing is that he and Genma sleep on) he found his thoughts drifting back to earlier that day with the blue wolf. Why on earth was it carrying a book in its mouth? Ranma had heard of people training pets to steal for them but never a wolf.

There was also the fact that it was blue. Weren't wolves usually black, white, or brown or something? Maybe it was someone with a Jusenkyo curse; that so far was the most logical explanation.

"Boy! What's this I hear about you mistreating Akane?" shouted a voice.

Soon the very man who raised him entered the room.

"Akane's been delirious as of late! I go out for a walk and she accuses me of cheating on her!" said Ranma.

"Oh the shame of it all! To think that I raised such an unfaithful child! Why did this have to happen? Why? WHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY?"

As Genma shouted to the heavens he was soon splashed by a convenient bucket of water changing him into a panda.

"Knock it off you old coot! I'm not in the mood today!" said Ranma.

Genma took out a sign from behind his back which read 'Boy! You will respect your elders!'

"My respect is earned not given! And frankly old man you've lost my respect a long time ago!"

Genma flipped the sign over where something completely different was written on there. 'Quit complaining! You're starting to sound like a girl!'

"I don't need to take this! I'm out of here!" said Ranma.

Before the panda could flip his sign Ranma had jumped out the window. Ranma needed to blow off some steam and roof hopping was the best way to do it for him.

"Why can't everyone just leave me alone once in a while?" asked Ranma.

As Ranma continued his roof hopping his thoughts drifted back to his buddy Ucchan. Since the engagement broke they were like two peas in a pod, doing best friend stuff. He was starting to miss that.

"SHRITUSE!" shouted a voice.

Ranma heard yet another explosion followed by something that sounded like a dog yelping again.

"Alright that does it! I'm checking this out!" said Ranma.

Ranma leapt off the building and started heading towards where he heard the explosion. Ranma kept running until he was deep in a nearby forest. Ranma had come here a couple of times to escape the craziness of Nerima and maybe do some training so he knew the lay out fairly well.

"Now let's see…where did that explosion come from?" asked Ranma.

"SHRITUSE!"

Ranma got his answer and ran off in the direction of the new explosion. When he got there he saw the blue wolf struggling to get up. The wolf looked like it was hurt pretty badly. Ranma also saw the two strangers he ran into earlier with an evil grin on their faces.

"HEY!" shouted Ranma.

The two practically jumped when Ranma had shouted out. They were so into what they were doing they hadn't even noticed he had arrived.

"Are you the jerks who did this to this wolf here? There are animal right laws you know!" said Ranma.

"Stay the hell out of this!" said the wolf.

Ranma blinked in surprise. The wolf had just spoke to him.

"This is MY fight! I might not have been able to find my human partner but I'm not going down without a fight!" said the wolf.

"Please! Just spare yourself the embarrassment and tell us where you hid your book!" said Golime.

"I'd rather eat a salad!" said the wolf.

"Fine then! One way or another we're going to send you back to where you came from!" said Tom.

Tom opened his book and it started to glow. The wolf leapt into the air to take them down with his fangs and claws.

"SHRITUSE!" shouted Tom.

A giant boulder erupted out of the ground in front of Golime and he threw it towards the wolf. Once the boulder made impact it exploded causing the wolf to fall to the ground. Ranma was worried now because the wolf looked very weak and wasn't getting up.

Ranma was about to run over to check on him when something hit his head. He looked down to see what could have possibly hit his head only to see the blue book he saw in the wolf's mouth earlier.

"It's that book!" said Ranma.

Ranma looked up to see a forked branch high above where the book must've been. But the question was…how could a wolf get a book all the way up there?

"Please…" begged the wolf.

Ranma picked up the book and ran over to the wolf and cradled his head slightly.

"Please help me…don't let them get my book…" pleaded the wolf.

Ranma could tell that the wolf had earlier injuries that had yet to heal. And the fact that he just got in some new ones weren't helping things. Ranma was starting to get mad, if there was one thing he couldn't stand it was kicking someone when they were down!

"You found the book! Now why don't you just be a good kid and hand it over so we can have a little bonfire!" said Tom.

The wolf was now struggling to get up but was failing miserably.

"Whatever you do, don't let them have it!" said the wolf.

Everyone was making such a big fuss over this one blue book. Maybe it had some deadly martial arts techniques in it or something.

Ranma flipped through a couple of the pages and sweatdropped.

"What the heck kind of book is this anyways? This is all just complete jibberish!" said Ranma.

But Ranma's tone soon changed when some of the words started to glow.

"Wait…these words…I can read them!" said Ranma.

The wolf's eyes widened in surprise.

"Then quickly! I want you to shout it out with all the emotion you got!" shouted the wolf.

"And just what makes you think me and Golime are going to give you the chance? SHRITUSE!" shouted Tom.

Another boulder was sent hurdling towards Ranma and the wolf.

"Here goes nothing! RAMAIR!" shouted Ranma.

The wolf's teeth got bigger and sharper and his claws extended to the length of twelve inches. He shot forward and sliced straight through the boulder causing it to explode behind him. The wolf began to run towards Tom and leapt into the air only to appear behind him.

"Ha! That's it? I didn't feel a thing!" said Tom.

"And who said I was trying to attack you?" asked the wolf.

Soon half of Tom's book fell to the ground, it had been cut through like a hot knife through butter. Now both halves were on fire and Golime was disappearing.

"What's happening to him?" asked Ranma.

"Noooo! I don't want to go back to the mamodo world!" cried Golime.

With one final 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Golime completely disappeared.

The wolf's teeth and claws were now normal size as he fell to the ground in exhaustion and Ranma ran over to him.

"I guess this is what you get for over exerting yourself." Said Ranma.

Ranma began to pick up the wolf in his arms and started to carry him out of the forest.

"I suppose I'm just going to have to watch that from now on. By the way, my name is Lupine…partner." Said the wolf.

Ranma blinked in confusion a couple of times. Why was this wolf calling him partner? Maybe one of those boulders hit him too hard or something. But Ranma just shrugged it off.


	2. Talk with Sherry

Alright, here's what we got so far on pairings.

Ranma/Megumi (AKA Tia's partner): 3

Ranma/Sherry: 3

Ranma/Ivy: 1

Ranma/Suzume: 1

Ranma/Ukyo (?): 1 (A little surprised someone would actually approve of that. Not really complaining just surprised.)

Whew. Sometimes it's a little hard to keep track of which girl is who. There was one for Ranma/Nabiki but I don't really approve of that pairing so that idea has been thrown out the window. I'm still a little pissed at her for how she treated Ranma during the time they were engaged, I personally think she got off way too easy. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Ranma had dropped Lupine off at Dr. Tofu's and was a little worried for his new friend.

"Dr. Tofu, is he going to be okay?" asked Ranma.

"He's going to be just fine Ranma. In fact he's already started healing. The only other one I've seen that could heal that fast is well you Ranma. Really very weird." Said Dr. Tofu.

"Kind of sounds like me don't it, a while back he was even acting like me a little. Well I got to get back to the dojo before night fall, I'll be back to pick him up in the morning." Said Ranma.

"Oh but Ranma before you go I would just like you to know that I'm a doctor not a vet. Next time take him to a pet doctor. He'd probably get better treatment" Said Dr. Tofu.

Ranma nodded and jumped out the window.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Two figures were walking the streets of Nerima. One was a tall blonde haired woman and another was a pale skinned mamodo that could've been mistaken for a zombie or something.

"We've gotten stronger Sherry. I must admit I'm very proud of our progress." Said the mamodo.

"But we still need to find Zofis and get Koko back, Brago! They could be anywhere, sometimes I wonder if we'll ever find them again." Said Sherry sadly.

"Have faith Sherry. It's only a matter of time before we find them." Said Brago.

But then for some odd reason Brago stopped walking. He started looking around as if searching for something.

"What is it Brago?" asked Sherry.

"There's someone in this town…someone I've met before…from the mamodo world!" said Brago.

"What?" asked Sherry.

Brago hardly ever talked about his life back in the mamodo world. But before Brago could reply they saw Ranma walking on the roof across from them reading his mamodo book.

"I can't believe this! The only thing I can read in this stupid book is that Ramair thing!" said Ranma.

"That book…it's a mamodo book! HEY YOU!" shouted Sherry.

Ranma turned and saw Sherry. Ranma, having known his luck with women, thought that it was another woman his stupid father engaged him to so he decided to run for it back to the Tendo Dojo.

Brago and Sherry watched in amazement as Ranma ran off.

"He's fast!" said Brago.

"It sounds like he just found his mamodo, maybe if we're lucky we can talk him into giving us his book." Said Sherry.

Luckily Ranma had managed to get to the dojo in record time.

"I'm home!" called out Ranma.

Something was wrong…he had expected to be assaulted like he usually was but there was nothing but quiet…it was too quiet.

"Where is everyone?" asked Ranma.

Ranma looked around for a bit which at first seemed to be a futile effort until he found a note. It read 'Dear Ranma, Akane is over at a friend's and Nabiki is taking care of some business outside of town. Our fathers decided to go out drinking and I went to get some more groceries. I saved you some dinner on the stove. Kasumi.'

"Heh. Looks like I'll finally get some peace for at least a little while." Said Ranma.

For the first half hour things were great, until there was a knock at the door.

"So much for peace and quiet." Said Ranma.

He went to the front door and opened it only to find that blonde he saw earlier with that creepy kid.

"Listen lady, if this is something my Pops promised you that involves me in anyway you're going to have to take it up with hi…"

But Ranma froze in his tracks as Sherry held up her black mamodo book.

"Now don't worry, we haven't come to fight. We just want to talk." Said Sherry.

"Okay come in. But you're going to have to make it quick, I don't know how much longer this peace and quiet is going to last." Said Ranma.

Ranma led the two upstairs to the guest room where he and Genma usually slept.

"This is your room? I figured it would be much more…decorated." Said Sherry.

"Sort of, I kind of share it with my Pops. But I didn't let you in because I wanted your opinion on the room; I thought maybe you could explain a few things to me." Said Ranma.

"Very well, seeing as how you have a book I take it it is only natural that you have found…something out of the ordinary have you not?" asked Sherry.

"Well I suppose you could say that but frankly it's not as weird as to what I'm used to." Said Ranma.

"Maybe if I explain everything to you you'll hand over that book." Said Sherry

"Sherry, I'm getting a major sense of daja'vu." Said Brago.

"Not now Brago. What you have found is what is called a mamodo, a living thing not of this world. Mamodos live in another world that is invisible to us, I know it sounds strange…or crazy even." Said Sherry.

"This actually pales in consideration as to what I'm used to. I've seen a giant ghost cat looking for a bride, magic of all kinds that you wouldn't believe even if I told you. And all that is just the tip of the iceberg." Said Ranma.

Sherry stared at him for a second as if he was crazy but continued on anyways.

"You see the mamodos must find a new king and it is for that purpose that they are here. Once every thousand years a battle takes place here in the human world to determine who will be the mamodo king. 100 mamodos are chosen to be sent to our world, each forms a partnership with a human, these partnerships then do battle with each other. The weapons used are spell books that both you and I have. The books require the power of the human heart to read them, they're like instruction manuals for doing battle but are also much more than that. For if the book is destroyed the mamodo loses all claim to the title of king and is sent back to the other world." Said Sherry.

Ranma pictured for a moment of Lupine with a crown on his head and almost exploded with laughter.

"One more book destroyed means one more rival out of the way for them. So the last one standing is mamodo king. Now that you understand I will gladly take your book from you and spare you all this unwanted attention." Said Sherry.

"Say what?" asked Ranma.

Brago rolled his eyes. This incident was beginning to turn out just like the talk with Kiyo that time ago.

"You never asked to be a part of this…" started Sherry.

"I never asked for a lot of things! But like you said I'm a part of this now whether anyone likes it or not!" said Ranma.

Ranma was now holding his book protectively.

"You stupid baka! Get out while you can! I warn you if you use the book and mamodo for evil purposes it will bring you nothing but evil in return!" said Sherry.

"And who said anything about using it for evil! I'm a martial artist lady and martial artists protect the weak not harm them!" said Ranma.

All this talk was beginning to remind her of how innocent her former friend Koko was before her mamodo partner found her.

Sherry stands in front of Ranma with an angry look in her eyes yet it was filled with tears.

"Listen to me! If you keep this mamodo around I guarantee he's going to be nothing but trouble! All mamodos are!" shouted Sherry.

"Yeah? Well guess what Blondie, that's nothing new to me!" shouted Ranma.

"You don't understand! I've witnessed things…terrible things! And I was powerless to stop them…never again! I will never let this happen again! That is why this child must become king!" said Sherry.

"Sherry! The window!" shouted Brago.

Outside the window, in the tree was Lupine.

"Mind if I come in? I would like some say in the matter." Said Lupine.

Ranma opened the window and let Lupine in. Once inside Lupine gave a smile which Ranma was famous for and said "Hello Brago. It's been a long time."

"YOU!" shouted Brago.

"You know him?" asked Sherry.

"Unfortunately." Said Brago.

"Oh we know each other alright. In fact I **saved his life once!**" said Lupine.

Brago angrily looked away.

"Is this true Brago?" asked Sherry.

Brago grumbled and let out a 'Yes.'

"Yeah I saved him. Let's just say he learned the hard way that he shouldn't go around playing with volcanoes." Said Lupine.

"Sigh. As much as I hate to admit it he's right. I chased a certain prey of mine towards the volcano and couldn't get out in time. This wolf got me out before it erupted so I suppose I owe him one. After that I was a little more cautious about how far I chase my prey…but this wolf will simply not let me forget my debt to him." Said Brago.

"Then let us go for now. You want a fight I guarantee we'll give it to you one day. But for now just let it slide." Said Lupine.

Brago stood in silence for a minute or two.

"What do you think Sherry?" asked Brago.

Sherry took everything in and went into deep thought.

"Well…if this mamodo saved your life once he can't be all bad I suppose. I guess we can let them go this one time making the two of you even. But know one thing! The next time we see each other we **will** fight!" said Sherry.

"And by that time, we'll be ready." Said Lupine.

"Let's go Brago." Said Sherry.

As the two left Ranma turned to Lupine.

"So you're a mamodo huh?" said Ranma.

"Yes, I am your mamodo and you are my human partner." Said Lupine.

"So you're in this battle to become king?" asked Ranma.

"Well yes and no." said Lupine.

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma.

"Well there are some mamodos in this battle that are forced into it, sometimes their personalities are even unwillingly changed so they could fight better. I'm sure that if the next king is a kind one then that kind of thing won't happen next time. I'm in this battle to ensure that the next king is a kind one, and if it must be me, so be it." Said Lupine.

Ranma stared at Lupine for a bit, he was really serious. Ranma could tell just by the look in his eyes.

"If insuring that the next king is a kind one, even if it isn't you, means so much to you…then I'll help you Lupine." Said Ranma.

Lupine bowed slightly.

"Thank you Ranma. I am in your debt." Said Lupine.

"At least somebody thanks me." Said Ranma.

Later that night a certain drunken panda came staggering into the room to see Ranma asleep with a blue wolf sleeping next him peacefully.

Said Panda took out a sign that read 'I must be drunker than I thought.'

So he simply ignored the blue wolf putting it down as a hallucination of alcohol, like pink elephants, and went to sleep occasionally kicking Ranma every now and then.

That's all you get for now. In the next chapter Ranma's mom comes by and settles things once and for all for Ranma. Well I'll see you the next time I update.


	3. The second spell

Sherry and Megumi had gotten into a cat fight over which one of them was going to be paired with Ranma seeing as how they kept tying for the lead.

"Ladies. The chapter is starting…ladies? Oh well start the fic." Said Mdizzle.

4

3

2

Ranma woke the next morning to find Lupine gone.

"Maybe it was all just a dream." Said Ranma.

For some reason Ranma seemed depressed about that. He had actually thought he had found a pretty good friend in Lupine, something that he was desperately short in supply on.

Ranma sighed and started to head down the stairs. He stretched and yawned before heading into the living room.

"Hey Kasumi, what's for breakfast?" asked Ranma.

"Hey kid nice to see you finally got up." Said a voice.

Ranma's eyes became the size of saucers as he saw Lupine drinking tea out of a bowl.

"Guess it wasn't a dream after all." Said Ranma.

"More tea Mr. Wolf?" asked Kasumi.

"Yes please. Thank you Kasumi." Said Lupine.

Kasumi took the bowl Lupine had licked clean and refilled it with tea.

"Me and this nice girl's sister had an information exchange last night. What was her name again Nami or something?" Lupine asked Kasumi.

"Oh you must mean Nabiki." Said Kasumi.

"Thank you Kasumi, that's the name I was looking for. We had an information exchange last night. I told her about the mamodo world while she told me about your life. I must admit I am surprised at everyone's ungratefulness." Said Lupine.

"Tell me about it. But there isn't much I can do about it." Said Ranma.

"Well I have an idea about how to deal with the Amazons that I think might help." Said Lupine.

"Really?" asked Ranma.

Lupine smiled and walked over to Ranma and whispered something in his ear. Ranma's eyes bolted open at Lupine's idea.

"That might just work!" said Ranma.

"Morning everyone." Said Nabiki as she entered the room.

"Hello Ms. Tendo." Said Lupine.

"So Ranma, Lupine over here tells me you're his human partner." Said Nabiki.

"Yeah I guess it's true. Learned loads last night but it sounds like we can pull it off. Right Lupine?" asked Ranma.

"Got that right kid. We make a pretty good team for a bunch of beginners." Said Lupine.

"So where's this so called spell book I've heard so much about?" asked Nabiki.

"It's safe up in my r…wait, Pops is up there! Nothing is ever safe with him in the room!" shouted Ranma.

Realizing the danger of the situation Ranma ran down the hall, up the stairs, and into the room where he found the stupid panda trying to read it. Genma noticed Ranma had entered the room and held up a sign.

'What the hell is wrong with this book?' was written on it.

Genma flipped the sign where it read 'I can't read a single word of it.'

Ranma kicked his furry father in the chin and grabbed the book away from him.

"That's because it's MY book! Not yours!" said Ranma.

Ranma ran out of the room before his father could react only to find someone he never saw coming.

"Mom!" said Ranma.

Ranma gulped as he saw that she had decided to bring the Saotome Family Honor Blade.

Genma came crashing through the door and started to sweat at the sight of his wife.

"Hello Ranma-kun." Said Nodoka with a smile.

But the pleasantries soon passed as she spotted the panda.

"Hello **husband**." Said Nodoka, making sure to add the utter most distaste on the word husband.

Now Genma was really scared.

"About a week ago I told Nabiki that she could name her price if she told me everything about Ranma." Said Nodoka.

There was now a small yellow puddle in front of Genma.

Ranma simply raised an eyebrow. He couldn't remember much of his life with his mom when he was younger but he did remember that they used to live in a pretty cramped house. How'd she get the money to pay off whatever it was that Nabiki asked for?

"Ranma, you may go to school while I have a talk with your **father**." Said Nodoka.

"Sorry Pops but better you than me." Said Ranma.

Ranma ran down the stairs and distinctly heard something about the Neko-ken and a lot of shouting.

Ranma looked at the time and cringed. If he didn't hurry out the door he was going to be late for school. Akane had no doubt already left which was fine by him.

"Got to go Kasumi, I'll see you later!" shouted Ranma.

Ranma ran out the door and down the street on the fence he was used to walking on. However, he soon saw that Lupine was running on the ground next to him. What's more was he was carrying the brief case Ranma had forgotten back at the dojo in his mouth. Ranma leapt off the fence and landed in front of Lupine.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Ranma.

Lupine muffled something but Ranma couldn't make it out.

"First spit the brief case out then tell me what you're doing." Said Ranma.

Lupine gently put the brief case down and said "You forgot your brief case back at the house. Plus we need to stick together in case a mamodo attacks. I get stronger after every victory."

"Okay I get that, but I can't come into school with a wolf!" said Ranma.

"Why not?" asked Lupine.

Ranma face faulted.

"Because wolves aren't allowed in schools!" shouted Ranma.

"Fine then! I'll just hide in the trees!" said Lupine.

Lupine gave a mighty leap and landed in the brush of a nearby tree.

"I've been meaning to ask you, how is it you can jump so well? I take it that's how you got your book hidden in that tree." Said Ranma.

"I've always been a good jumper. Plus I also kind of learned from experience." Said Lupine.

"I guess I can understand that." Said Ranma.

Without another word Ranma continued to run to school with Lupine following in the trees.

As Ranma began to make his way into the school yard he found the usual true blunder waiting for him.

"Ranma Saotome! Prepare to die!" shouted Kuno.

Ranma leapt into the air and jumped off of Kuno's face and into the building.

"The kid's good, I'll give him that." Said Lupine from the trees.

But before Lupine hopped to a closer tree he noticed that there was something funny in the air.

"Wait a second…what's that scent in the air?" asked Lupine.

Lupine sniffed the air for a second or two and then began to growl.

"I smell a mamodo!" said Lupine.

Lupine started to look down at the students for any sign of a mamodo. Everything looked pretty normal until he spotted a student who was apparently very late. He didn't look too healthy, like as he hardly ever got any sleep. He was also the palest human Lupine had ever seen in his life. He looked like something out of a really bad horror movie or something.

"That kid is human?" asked Lupine.

But his tone soon changed as he saw what the student was carrying.

"It's a mamodo book!" shouted Lupine.

Lupine growled for a second or two at the boy with the jade colored book.

"I got to warn Ranma!" said Lupine.

He bounded through the branches but stopped short. He couldn't just go in and disrupt the class! From what Nabiki had told him this kid's life was messed up enough as it is. He would have to wait until he could get Ranma alone with him.

Meanwhile, said student or Gosunkugi as he was often called was running towards Furinkan High.

"Of all the days to sleep in! And this was supposed to be the day me and Glascise initiate our plan!" said Gosunkugi.

Gosunkugi ran into the building and made his way down to the basement.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." Said a voice.

"No way, not after all the planning we've gone through. This is the day, the day when we take over the school and Akane will become my girlfriend!" shouted Gosunkugi as he began to laugh his evil laugh…which still wasn't all that impressive despite his change.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ranma barely managed to make it inside his homeroom before the bell went off. Soon the announcements would start. Ranma wondered what kind of stupid crazy thing their principal was going to have them do today.

"Aloha everybody!" came a voice over the speaker.

"Today…hey mon, what do you think you're doin by bargin into me office like dat? Wait, what' chu doin wit dat book?"

"GLATINE!"

Then there was only static.

"Something's wrong!" said Ranma.

"No kidding." Said a voice.

The voice sounded like it came from the tree just outside the window.

"Wait a second, Lupine is that you?" asked Ranma.

Lupine walked out from the shadows on the tree branch towards Ranma.

"I've been waiting for your classmates and teachers to get distracted. You were right in assuming that there's something wrong I smell a mamodo somewhere in this building." Said Lupine.

A cackling came over the speaker.

"This is your new master Gosunkugi speaking! From this day forward this school is mine, and there's no one who can stop me!" shouted Gosunkugi.

"Three guesses who the mamodo belongs to." Said Lupine.

"Guess Gosunkugi finally snapped." Said Ranma

"I don't think so; he might have a mamodo that could change him. There are some mamodos out there that can turn even the most innocent of souls into the most ruthless of people. I don't think this is his fault." Said Lupine.

"Class! I must go and deal with this delinquent! Read pages 264 to 274 until I get back!" said Miss Hinako.

She ran out of the room before any of the male students could follow to see her transform.

Ranma turned to Lupine with an arrogant smile.

"How much you want to bet we could find Gosunkugi and his mamodo before her?" asked Ranma.

Lupine returned the smile.

"With my natural talent of sniffing out mamodos it'll be a snap." Said Lupine.

"Good because the principle keeps changing where his office is like everyday." Said Ranma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Principal Kuno, father of the blue thunder of Furinkan High and the Black Rose of St Hebreke's, and all around nut was beaten by the creepy loser kid and his small friend. He was covered with some small deep cuts.

"Why keiki? Why you wanna go and do this to your headmaster mon?"

"You be quiet! You've had this coming for a long time!" said Gosunkugi.

"Yeah, from what Gosunkugi told me you deserved it!" said a voice.

From behind the chair Gosunkugi was now sitting on came a child. He had white hair and black sunglasses but was dressed in something similar to Gosenkugi.

Then all of a sudden the door exploded and when the dust settled there was Ranma and Lupine. Ranma took a look at his principal and started to get angry, he was going to need a hospital.

"You're right; he deserves a lot of things but not this! I'm not even sure if he's going to live! And furthermore you don't have the right to do this! All I can say is that you had better get ready Gosunkugi because you're not the only one with a mamodo! Let's go Lupine!" said Ranma.

Gosunkugi did not like the look in Ranma's eyes.

"Glascise! Get me out of here!" said Gosunkugi.

The small child actually managed to pick Gosunkugi up and jumped out the window.

"Quick Lupine, we can't let them get away!" said Ranma.

Lupine nodded and both he and Ranma jumped out the window following Gosunkugi.

When they landed on the ground they found Gosunkugi with his book open. It started to glow as an insane grin crossed his face.

"Time for a mamodo battle." Said Lupine.

"GLATINE!" shouted Gosunkugi.

Glass shards shot straight out of Glascise's hands heading straight for Ranma and Lupine.

"Move!" shouted Ranma.

Ranma and Lupine had managed to jump out of the way but the battle was far from over.

"You know what to do Glascise! SHARTINE!" shouted Gosunkugi.

This time there was were even smaller pieces of glass sprayed out onto the ground.

"This is bad Ranma…he's covered the ground in pieces of glass! I can't get to him!" said Lupine.

"Ha ha ha ha! Better say goodbye to your dog Ranma!" laughed Gosunkugi.

An anger vein appeared on Lupine's head.

"What did you call me?" demanded Lupine.

"I believe he said you were a mutt of some kind." Said Glascise.

"OKAY THAT DOES IT! I DON'T CARE IF I CAN GET TO THEM OR NOT! THEY'RE GOING DOWN! READ THE SPELL RANMA!" shouted Lupine.

"Okay…RAMAIR!" shouted Ranma.

Lupine's teeth got bigger and sharper and his claws extended to the length of twelve inches.

Lupine jumped into the air ready to pounce on the mamodo.

"GLATINE!" shouted Gosunkugi.

Glass shards flew out of Glascise's hands heading straight for Lupine. He managed to dodge a few but there were some that managed to hit him causing him to fall to the ground onto the tiny glass pieces caused by the Shartine spell.

"Lupine! Are you okay?" asked Ranma.

Lupine was struggling to get up.

"I'm…fine! I'm ready to carry on this fight anytime you are!" said Lupine.

Ranma took a good look at Lupine. He was holding up his paw in pain.

"No, you're not fine. You're hurt! Listen, maybe you should go rest while I take care of this fight." Suggested Ranma.

"WHAT?" shouted Lupine.

"I could probably burn his book with some type of ki attack…" said Ranma.

"No! We're supposed to do this together! From what I've heard you've never given up on anything and I'm not about to either!" said Lupine.

"Lupine…" started Ranma.

"I can beat them but only if I have your help Ranma!" said Lupine.

A small smile crossed Ranma's face.

"Okay then, let's do this!" said Ranma.

Just as Ranma finished saying this his book started to glow.

"What…What's going on?" asked Ranma.

"It's a new spell!" said Lupine.

Ranma opened his book and sure enough there was a new set of lines glowing that he could read.

Ranma gave a smirk and turned towards Gosunkugi "You're in trouble now."

"We'll just see about that! GLATINE!" shouted Gosunkugi.

Glass shards shot out of Glascise's hands heading straight towards Ranma and Lupine.

"Now Ranma! Cast that spell!" said Lupine.

"TREFOLIO!" shouted Ranma.

A wall of trees shot up from the ground in front of Ranma and Lupine. The shards embedded themselves in the trees leaving Ranma and Lupine safe.

"They're like a…shield. Hm. Maybe more, Lupine the tree tops!" said Ranma.

Lupine nodded and jumped into the canopy.

"This is great! The trees act as a cover, they can't tell where Lupine is going to attack next!" said Ranma.

Lupine's claws and teeth were still pretty big from the Ramair spell and he had a pretty good vantage point to get at Gosunkugi's book.

"Now!" shouted Ranma.

Lupine jumped down from the trees and slashed Gosunkugi's book in two. Even though Lupine never touched Gosunkugi he still fell to the ground unconscious. As his book started to catch fire Glascise ran over trying to put out.

"No! I can't lose now! No! Noooooooooooo!" shouted Glascise.

With that the mamodo disappeared, and as he did so, so did all the glass he shot out including the tiny pieces Lupine had landed on.

Meanwhile Ranma was nudging Gosunkugi with his foot.

"Is he dead?" asked Ranma.

"No, he's been broken free from the spell his mamodo casted on him. When he wakes up he should be his old self again." Said Lupine.

Lupine began to walk over to Ranma but flinched. He had managed to hurt his paw pretty badly back there.

"Lupine! Are you okay?" asked Ranma.

"I'm fine, it's nothing I can't walk off." Said Lupine.

Look on Ranma's face showed that he seriously doubted that his friend was okay. But if he was anything like Ranma he should be able to, as he said, walk it off.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Principal Kuno was moved to a hospital, Gosunkugi excused himself for the rest of the day claiming he felt sick. With the way he constantly looked the teachers bought it. Akane tried to mallet Ranma a few times but a growling from the trees distracted her long enough for Ranma to get away. Ranma and Lupine left early so as to avoid Akane, however Ranma did notice that Lupine was still walking with paw held up.

"Here, let me take a look at it." Said Ranma.

Ranma took Lupine's paw and gave it a once over. Ranma took part of his shirt and ripped it off to make a bandage for his wolf friend. Once it was wrapped firmly around the wounded area Ranma smiled and the two continued their walk. When they entered the Tendo Dojo Ranma heard his mother yelling and Soun crying.

"So that is why I'm divorcing you Genma! The Saotome Tendo pact is here by nullified! I will not have my baby boy be hit with a mallet just because a girl flirts with him! He shouldn't have to pay for being so manly!" said Nodoka.

Ranma sweat dropped. That was his mother all right. Ranma cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Oh! Ranma, good you're home." Said Nodoka.

She was about to say more when she noticed Lupine was standing right next to Ranma.

"Hello Mrs. Saotome, I am Lupine, Ranma's mamodo partner." Said Lupine.

Nodoka's right eye began to twitch seeing as how a blue wolf just introduced itself to her…politely even.

"I'll explain later mom, but for now think of him as a really good friend." Said Ranma.

"Ahem. Very well, but from now on Ranma you'll be living with me. Your father has been a bad parent and it's about time somebody made up for it. Go grab your things." Said Nodoka.

Ranma ran up the stairs to get his pack while Nabiki got into her business mode or whatever she called it.

"Not so fast Mrs. Saotome, Ranma still owes me a good deal of money. He's not going anywhere until that debt is paid." Said Nabiki.

"Actually Miss Tendo I've done some number crunching. Those pictures you're always taking of my son; Ranma has yet to see a single yen from those profits am I correct?"

"Yeah, well it's not my fault he isn't smart enough to ask for any of the profits." Said Nabiki.

"Still that is no excuse, like I said I did some number crunching and it's not him that owes you but you that owe him." Said Nodoka.

"WHAT?" shouted Nabiki.

Nodoka took out a sheet of paper that had all the math on it and Nabiki snatched it out of her hands. Nabiki's left eye started to twitch, she was right. Why did she have to keep taking so many damn pictures of him for Kuno? However, being the business woman that she was she soon collected herself.

"While it is true that you have put in the damages Ranma has done to the house's roof every time he punts a rival out of here you have forgotten to put in living expenses." Said Nabiki.

"Oh my, Nabiki we both know that father said that both Ranma and Genma could stay for as long as they liked. They didn't have to worry about pay." Said Kasumi with a smile.

Nabiki's left eye began to twitch again.

"You're not helping Kasumi." Said Nabiki.

Ranma soon came down with his pack to see Nabiki and her twitching eye.

"Come Ranma, we're leaving. Oh and bring your wolf with you too, I would like to know very much how he can talk." Said Nodoka.

Ranma nodded and he and Lupine went out the door with his mother, never to return.

Okay, Sherry and Megumi have gone to separate rooms as part of my punishment to them to think about what they've done. So tell me, did you think this chapter was long enough for you? Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed at the end.


	4. Some soap for Ranma

Well Sherry and Megumi and now sitting in a couple of corners being punished for having yet another cat fight. Well one thing is for sure, whoever is going to be paired with Ranma it's definitely going to be one of those two. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Ranma and Lupine were following Nodoka back to her house when they started to pass the Cat Café'.

"Mom, Lupine, I'll catch up to you in a minute. I have some unfinished business I need to take care of." Said Ranma.

"Okay then Ranma…" said Nodoka.

She took out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"This is where we live, when you're done I want you to come straight home." Said Nodoka.

Ranma nodded and headed for the restaurant. Ranma took a deep breath before entering, he knew what was going to happen the instant he stepped foot inside.

"Hey Old Ghoul! Ya in here?" asked Ranma.

"Aiyah! Ranma!" called out a voice.

Shampoo glomped onto Ranma's arm.

"Airen come to take Shampoo on date?" asked Shampoo.

"No! I came in here because I want to talk to the Old Ghoul okay?"

Ranma received a smack on the back of the head. When he turned around to see who hit him he saw it was Cologne herself.

"Must you always call me that son in law? One begins to tire of such a nickname after a period of time!" said Cologne.

"Listen, could we talk in private?" asked Ranma.

"Very well. Shampoo go wash the dishes while I have a chat with young son in law here." Said Cologne.

"Shampoo go." Said Shampoo.

Once Shampoo left Ranma took in a deep breath before beginning to talk.

"I would like for you to call off the engagement." Said Ranma.

"Not in your life! You have beaten Shampoo fair and square and our Amazon laws clearly states that when someone of the opposite sex defeats an Amazon that Amazon must marry him/her. Plus after you killed Saffron there's no way how we're going to give up on you now." Said Cologne.

"I know, but that's why I offer you take these instead of me." Said Ranma.

Ranma pulled out the Gekkaja out of a sub space pocket.

"I will willingly give this to you if you nullify the engagement between me and Shampoo." Said Ranma.

Cologne brought a hand to her chin in deep consideration.

"Think about it, they'd really help in your battles against the Musks." Said Ranma.

"Well you do have a point there…except for the fact that you're the only one who can use them! They are bonded to you son in law not me…however, better it be in our hands than the Musks…" said Cologne.

"Listen…You Amazons will probably come up with something. You've never let something like that stop you before…especially with me." Said Ranma.

Cologne picked up the staff giving it a once over. Almost as if to make sure they were the real deal.

"I will have to consult the other elders but for now I'll… 'consider' your offer." Said Cologne.

"Then that'll have to do for now." Said Ranma.

Ranma seriously doubted he was off the Amazon hook.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later…

Ranma was standing in front of a huge house.

"HOLY CRAP!"

This house belonged to his mother?

Ranma rang the doorbell where Nodoka answered.

"Good. Did you finish your business at the Café?" asked Nodoka.

"Sort of…I tried Lupine's idea and she said that she'd think about it. I seriously doubt if I'm off the hook but at least it should let them leave me alone for a little while. One thing is for sure, I got the point across that I don't want to marry Shampoo no matter what." Said Ranma.

"Lupine told me everything about mamodos and I am so proud that my boy has such a manly mamodo!" gushed Nodoka.

Ranma sweat dropped for a second or two.

"Hey mom, can I ask you a question? Since when did we get such a big house? I can't remember much but I do remember where we used to live was pretty cramped. So what happened?" asked Ranma.

"Sigh. Come inside Ranma and I'll tell you all you need to know." Said Nodoka.

Ranma came in and took off his shoes. The house looked even bigger on the inside than it did on the outside.

Ranma followed his mother into the living room where he found Lupine eating a big ham that Nodoka had given him just for him.

"Hey kid, your mom here bakes a mean ham." Said Lupine with his mouth full.

Ranma smiled at this, his mamodo was definitely having a good time.

"Now then…when I was dating your father my entire family was against the whole thing so you can imagine how they felt when he proposed. They all advised me to say no but I ignored them and said yes. They were so upset that they cut me off from the family fortune so your father and myself were forced to live with what we could scrounge up. I didn't talk to anyone from my family…for such a very long time." Said Nodoka.

She seemed a bit sad at the memory and Ranma couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her.

"But when they found out I was divorcing him they took me back with open arms. I was no longer cut off from the family fortune and I inherited this house." Said Nodoka gleefully.

Ranma smiled but a thought crossed his mind.

"Mom, I know they hate Genma and who could blame them, but how do they feel about me?" asked Ranma.

"They like you enough to send you that package in the backyard." Said Nodoka.

Ranma raised an eyebrow for a second.

"Package? What package?" asked Ranma.

Nodoka lead Ranma and Lupine to the backyard where there was a large crate in the backyard.

"What is it?" asked Lupine.

"It's a crate." Said Ranma.

"Well I know THAT, but what is it doing here?" asked Lupine.

"It's Ranma's package." Said Nodoka as she handed her son a crowbar.

Ranma went over to the crate and started opening the top off with the crowbar and boy was he surprised at what he saw.

."Well…what's inside?" asked Lupine.

"Soap." Said Ranma.

"Soap?" asked Lupine.

"Yep lots of it. But it's not just any soap, it's water proof soap." Said Ranma.

Lupine sweat dropped.

"Waterproof soap?" asked Lupine.

"Yeah. It sort of acts like a temporary cure for my Jusenkyo curse, and there's enough in here to last me a good long time." Said Ranma with a smile.

Lupine started to sniff the air for a second or two but then began to growl.

"Ranma! I smell a mamodo!" said Lupine.

Ranma picked up his book and went over to his mom.

"Mom. Me and Lupine need to take care of something, we'll be back as soon as we can!" said Ranma.

Ranma hugged his mom goodbye and turned to Lupine.

"Okay buddy, lead the way." Said Ranma.

Lupine sniffed the air once again for a second or two before running off with Ranma right on his tail.

That's all for now…mainly because I need to think up of more mamodos for Ranma and Lupine to vanquish. I'll update just as soon as I'm hit with inspiration.


	5. The third spell

Disclaimer: "Don't own anything! Don't say I do because I don't want to be sued!"

"And now…the winner of who Ranma is going to be paired up with…May I have the envelope please Stitch?" asked Mdizzle, holding out his hand.

"Naga." Said Stitch, clinging to the wall with one of his multiple arms.

"What do you mean Naga? Stitch! You'd better give me that envelope!" threatened Mdizzle.

"Naga!"

Stitch crawled away on the wall with Mdizzle chasing after him in hot pursuit.

"Start the fic. STITCH YOU COME BACK HERE!"

4

3

2

Nabiki was banging her head against the wall in her room.

BANG!

"Ow!"

BANG!

"Ow!"

BANG!

"Ow!"

She rested her head on the wall for a second. She couldn't believe her bad luck, first it turned out SHE owed RANMA money not the other way around. Then her information network told her that because Nodoka divorced Genma she and Ranma were now rich.

In short she was kicking herself over this.

BANG!

"Ow!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Lupine was hot on the trail of the mamodo with his nose to the grindstone, unfortunately he had unknowingly separated from Ranma a little while ago.

Lupine turns a corner only to find a little black piglet with a striped bandana around its neck. Lupine started to lick his chops, he was still pretty hungry.

"Well would you look at what I found." Said Lupine.

"Bwee?"

"IT'S A DELICOUS LITTLE PIGGY!"

"BWEEEEEEE!"

Lupine proceeded to chase small black piglet, aka Ryouga, aka P-Chan, around with intent of eating him.

Now normally Ryouga would fight back because in his pig form he was a small target but every time he tried Lupine would pin him down with his paw. This wolf was fast!

Lupine was now licking his chops.

"LUPINE!" shouted a voice.

Lupine turned around and saw Ranma.

"Lupine you can't eat that pig!" said Ranma.

"Why not?" asked Lupine.

"Because that's Ryouga!" said Ranma.

"Wait…Ryouga…isn't that one of the jerks you know?" asked Lupine.

"Yes!" said Ranma.

"THEN MAYBE IT'S TIME FOR SOME PAYBACK!" shouted Lupine.

"BWEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Lupine stop! He may be a pork chop jerk but I never said I wanted revenge!" said Ranma.

Lupine looked from P-Chan to Ranma to back to P-Chan before letting the piglet go.

"You're lucky Ranma is so forgiving. If I were in his shoes you would have been eaten by now!" said Lupine.

Before P-Chan could do anything there was a distinct clicking sound.

All three of them froze.

"There's only one person I know who takes pictures of someone while trying not to be noticed, Copy Cat Ken is that you?" demanded Ranma.

Two figures jumped out of the shadows. One was Copy Cat Ken but the other was a mamodo with a giant camera for a body.

"Heh. Heh. Bingo! But now I have a new partner, I see you've gotten one too Saotome." Said Ken. (A/N: I'm just going to call him Ken from now on if that's okay.)

"Yeah, Lupine's a mamodo. What about that giant piece of photography behind you?" asked Ranma.

"Bingo! Visol is the best thing that's ever happened to me, and together we're going to take you down!" said Ken.

Ken took out a black book, as it started to glow a grin crossed Visol's face.

"We'll just see about that you stupid copy cat!" said Ranma.

Before Ranma decided to get his book out he bent over and picked up P-Chan who started to squeal in protest.

"Listen Pork Butt, I don't have time for you at the moment. Come fight me later when I'm not busy! That is if you don't get lost on the way." Said Ranma.

Ranma punted P-Chan far away and opened his book.

"Let's do this you faker! RAMAIR!" said Ranma.

Lupine's teeth got bigger and sharper and his claws extended to the length of twelve inches.

"That looks like a good one…CASURAMA!" shouted Ken.

A blinding flash came from Visol's body but when it was gone he had claws that were almost an exact duplicate of Lupine's claws.

"No way! Don't tell me that his spell…" started Ranma.

"Bingo! It allows him to copy his enemy's spell, but that's not all." Smiled Ken.

Visol shot forward at amazing speed and managed to cut Lupine's arm.

"Any speed or strength your mamodo has is added to his own!" said Ken.

Lupine shot forward towards Visol despite his injured leg.

"Lupine! Wait!" shouted Ranma.

Lupine was about to take a bite out of Visol when he kicked him away in the stomach.

Ranma ran over to Lupine.

"You okay there buddy?" asked Ranma.

Lupine struggled to get up but he still managed.

"I think so." Said Lupine.

"Good! Because we're going to have to be a bit more strategic in this battle!" said Ranma.

Ranma's book started to glow and Lupine nodded towards him.

"TREFOLIO!" shouted Ranma.

A wall of trees shot up from the ground and Lupine jumped up into the branches to launch a surprise attack. There was just one problem…

"Huh? Where'd his mamodo go?" asked Lupine.

"Looking for me?" asked a voice.

Lupine turned around saw that Visol was right behind him grinning.

Lupine soon fell out of the tree beaten very badly.

"Ranma…I'm…sorry." Said Lupine.

"Don't apologize just yet, because this thing isn't over by a long shot!" said Ranma.

Visol leapt down from tree branches.

"Moko Takabisha!" shouted Ranma.

Visol was expecting a spell but what he got instead was a ki attack that sent him flying through one of the trees.

"That's not going to stop him for long! Lupine you need to get ready!" said Ranma.

"But Ranma…he's so fast! Nothing we've tried has worked on him yet!" said Lupine.

"Lupine you got to believe...believe that we're going to pull through this fight with a victory!" said Ranma.

"Ranma…" was all Lupine could manage to say.

"Because if there's one thing I've learned it's that you can win a fight no matter how hopeless it looks!" said Ranma.

A smile crossed the wolf's face.

"Okay then Ranma! Let's do this!" said Lupine.

Ranma's book started to glow.

"A new spell!" said Ranma.

However the remainder of the wall of trees was cut down thanks to Visol's claws.

"Let's see how you like this…ROOTSULU!" shouted Ranma.

Tree roots shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Visol making him incapable of moving. Visol tried to use the claws he received to break out but they just bounced off.

"Now Lupine!" shouted Ranma.

Lupine shot forward and sliced Ken's book in two causing it to catch fire.

"VISOL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Ken.

"Help me Ken!" pleaded Visol.

Visol was starting to disappear.

Ken went over to his book and started to pat it with his hands to try to put the fire out.

"It won't go out! I can't stop the fire!" said Ken.

Ken turned to Ranma and Lupine with an angry glare!

"Visol may be going back but this fight isn't over with yet!" said Ken.

Ken took out his giant handkerchief and turned himself into Ranma.

"That's not going to work this time! I've gotten a lot stronger since the last time I fought you!" said Ranma.

"We'll just see about that!" said Ken.

Ranma and Ken both leapt into the air and traded blows, they landed on the ground and took the exact same stance.

"Kachu-Tenshin-Amaguriken!" shouted Ken.

"Kachu-Tenshin-Amaguriken!" shouted Ranma.

As fast as Ken's fists were Ranma's were faster.

With one final blow Ranma sent Ken flying to the ground.

As Ken laid there stunned on the ground Ranma decided it was time to leave.

"Come on Lupine, let's go home."

Lupine nodded and started to follow Ranma.

"We can't keep having these close victories. We need to get stronger." Said Lupine.

"Stronger…hey Lupine why don't I teach you some Anything Goes?" asked Ranma.

"Don't you need to be a master or grand master for that?" asked Lupine.

"Don't worry about that. I kicked the freak's old can last week and won his title from him. Although I do admit it wasn't easy." Said Ranma.

"Okay but how about this little problem…I'm a quadruped, I don't stand on two legs so I can't go through any stances and I don't have any thumbs so I can't make a fist." Said Lupine.

"Eh. We'll work around the details somehow." Said Ranma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later…

"We're home…" called Ranma.

Nodoka went to greet her son but gasped when she saw Lupine.

"Lupine! What happened to you?" asked Nodoka.

"Um we found the mamodo and fought it…we won." Said Lupine.

"If this is what happens to the winner I'd hate to see what happens to the loser." Said Nodoka.

Ranma and Lupine sweat dropped.

"Um don't worry about it, tomorrow I'll be as good as new." Said Lupine.

Nodoka smiled in relief.

"Good then. I suggest you both get some rest then. Tomorrow Ranma is your first day at your new school." Said Nodoka.

"New school? What was wrong with my old o….on second thought don't answer that. It pretty much speaks for itself." Said Ranma.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mdizzle tackles Stitch to the ground.

"I have had it with your attitude young experiment! Now give the envelope!" said Mdizzle.

Mdizzle snatched the letter out of one of Stitch's hands and opened it up.

"And the winner is…"


	6. Zatch meets Lupine

"And the winner is…MEGUMI! Sorry RanmaxSherry fans, maybe I'll pair them up next time I do a crossover. And just so you know people, this was a **really really** hard decision. But now it's time TO PARTY! All because I have over 100 reviews, it's kind of a tradition here. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Ranma stretched as his mom called him down for breakfast. Yesterday Ranma started to teach Lupine some Anything Goes and was surprised to see that like himself Lupine was a bit of a sponge when it came to it. But at the moment food was top priority.

"Morning Mom. Morning Lupine. What's for breakfast?" asked Ranma.

Ranma didn't notice it at first but Lupine was cleaning the house. He had a hand held vacuum in his mouth and a feather duster tied to his tail. Ranma almost bursted with laughter at the sight.

Lupine said something to Ranma but he couldn't make it out because of the hand held vacuum cleaner.

"I'm sorry Lupine but I can't understand a word you're saying." Said Ranma.

Lupine spat out the vacuum and said "This was all your mother's idea! Something about me earning my keep! The next thing I know I'M THE MAID!"

"I hear complaining but no cleaning." Came a voice from the other room.

"Yes Ma'am! Between you and me Ranma, she can be a bit scary with that katana of hers." Said Lupine.

"Tell me about it." Said Ranma.

Ranma took a look at the clock that hung above the doorway and grimaced at the time.

"I'd better get going if I want to find my school on time." Said Ranma.

Ranma ran to the door and past his mother, but then he ran back and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Bye mom!" said Ranma.

"Ranma what about your breakfast?" asked Nodoka.

"No time mom, I'm going to have to grab something at school!" said Ranma

Ranma ran out the door and started heading towards school. His mom had drawn him a map on how to get there the day before.

Lupine spat the vacuum out of his mouth again.

"Hey! Wait for me!" said Lupine.

Lupine was about to run after him when Nodoka stepped in his way.

"And just where do you think you're going?" asked Nodoka.

"I'm going to follow Ranma to school in case a mamodo attacks." Said Lupine.

Lupine could tell that Nodoka wasn't going to move an inch to let him follow Ranma.

"I promise I'd stay well hidden." Said Lupine.

"Not until you clean the bathroom!" said Nodoka.

Lupine grumbled and started to walk to the bathroom.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ranma noticed many different things on his way to his new school. There was one loon who was looking for aliens and another who said something about dinosaur hunting.

"Still better than Nerima." Said Ranma.

Nodoka's house was just outside of Nerima, Ranma had always wondered how she came over to the dojo so quickly and now he knew.

Unbeknownst to Ranma a certain rival was watching him from the top of a hill.

"Are you sure that the vile sorcerer Saotome has a mamodo?"

Do I really have to tell you which rival it is?

"Yes. I did some snooping and found out it was a wolf mamodo." Said his mamodo.

Kuno's mamodo looked a little like Brave Fencer Musashi, except with red hair, black clothes, and only 1 katana.

"So the sorcerer has found himself a hell hound." Said Kuno.

"What? I told you it was a wolf mamodo!"

"Silence Oro! Come, I shall be late for school should we not hurry." Said Kuno.

"But what about Ranma?" asked Oro.

"Priorities my friend, now that Akane Tendo is free from his clutches we may finally date." Said Kuno.

Oro sweat dropped.

(A/N: FYI people, Oro doesn't belong to me. It's just one of the many mamodo ideas Cylon One. So I'm giving him credit for this mamodo and any spells he might have.)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ranma made it to his new school just in time.

"Now let's see…my new homeroom should be… on the third floor." Said Ranma.

Ranma went up the stairs until he reached the third floor.

"Now to find that homeroom." Said Ranma.

However, before Ranma could continue his search a voice stopped him in his tracks. It was a voice that he knew all too well.

"Ranchan? Is that you?"

There was only one person he knew who called him Ranchan.

Ranma turned around and saw someone who he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Uchan!" shouted Ranma.

Ranma hugged Ukyo in a brotherly way.

"It's great to see you again Ukyo but what'cha doin here?" asked Ranma.

"As it turns out this is where my father lives. I royally kicked his ass by the way." Said Ukyo.

"Well that's great! Hey, maybe you can show me where my classroom is." Said Ranma.

"Sure thing Ranma-honey." Said Ukyo.

Ukyo lead Ranma to his classroom which was coincidentally the same one as hers.

Ukyo started to introduce Ranma to some of the students. Ukyo showed him all the students in the classroom except for two.

"Ranma, I would like for you to meet Suzie. Suzie, this is Ranma." Said Ukyo.

Suzie was considerably short with brown hair.

"Wow. Ukyo told me a lot about you. Now that I've actually met you I can give you some fruit." Said Suzie.

"Fruit?" asked Ranma.

Suzie handed Ranma an orange with a strangely drawn face on it.

"Um thank you?"

Ranma leaned over to Ukyo and whispered into her ear "What's with the fruit?"

Ukyo whispered back into his ear "Nobody is exactly sure. It's kind of her thing."

Ukyo and Ranma walked over to where a teenager with black hair was sitting by the window.

"Well the only one left to introduce you to is Kiyo. Kiyo, this is Ranma." Said Ukyo.

"So this is the famous Ranma. I can't get Ukyo to stop talking about you. I think that how those so called friends used to treat you means that they're psycho neurotically disturbed." Said Kiyo.

"Psycho what?" asked Ranma.

"You'll have to excuse Kiyo, he's the resident genius and he sometimes uses big words." Said Ukyo.

But that was when Ranma noticed Kiyo had a red mamodo book in his bag and Ranma's face turned serious for a moment.

"_If he has a book than that means he has a mamodo. But the question is…is he friend or foe? Just going to have to play it safe for now."_ Thought Ranma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The park…

Lupine was on his way to Ranma's new school but made a slight detour in the park.

"Stupid woman! What does she do in that bathroom anyways?" asked Lupine.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! CUT IT OUT NAOMI!" shouted a voice.

The plea was followed by a snicker.

Lupine looked to his left and saw a blonde mamodo being chased by a girl with huge teeth in a little toy car. She occasionally rammed him every now and then by pedaling harder.

"That girl is supposed to be human?" asked Lupine.

But it was the blonde mamodo that really get him curious. Where had he seen him before?

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO MEAN TO ME NAOMI?" shouted the little boy.

That was when Lupine realized who the mamodo was.

"It's Zatch!" said Lupine.

Lupine leapt forward and stopped the little girl's car with his front paws.

"Hey! What's the big idea? Whose dog is this?" demanded the girl named Naomi.

"**I AM NOT A DOG!** NOW YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE THIS KID ALONE OR ELSE!" shouted Lupine.

Naomi screamed and pedaled off away into the distance.

Zatch laughed with his usual gusto and jumped up and onto Lupine's back.

"Wow! Thanks Mr. Wolf, I thought Naomi was going to chase me forever. You're like the nicest wolf ever!" said Zatch.

"No problem Zatch, you always did have a bit of a problem when it came to girls bullying you." Said Lupine.

"Huh? You know me?" asked Zatch.

"Well yeah! I knew you, Tia, Kanchome, Brago and a whole bunch of others back in the mamodo world. You mean to say that you honestly don't remember me?" asked Lupine.

Zatch then went into a lengthy explanation about how a mamodo named Zeno erased his memory.

"That's a rough break kid. Seeing as how you don't remember anything from the mamodo world let me reintroduce myself. I am Lupine."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Lupine." Said Zatch bowing.

Before Lupine could say anything more a fox with a honey blonde coat tackled him. The two seemed to stumble around until Lupine finally pinned the fox down. But his eyes widened in surprise because he knew this fox.

"Cherry?"

"Hey big blue. Looks like you can still beat me. I just hope you remember the promise you made me." Said Cherry.

Lupine swallowed a lump in his throat.

"_Damn! She still remembers that? I thought for sure she would have forgotten! Oh crap."_

"Hey, who's the fox?" asked Zatch.

Lupine got off of the fox with a small blush on his furry face.

"Zatch this is Cherry, I knew her back in the mamodo world." Said Lupine.

"Since we were cubs actually." Said Cherry.

Lupine laughed uneasily and put his paw behind his neck to rub it. A habit he picked up from Ranma.

"Right. Uh, Cherry you remember Zatch right? Well he doesn't remember you, apparently somebody has erased his memory of the mamodo world." Said Lupine.

Cherry looked at Zatch seriously for a second.

"You mean to say you honestly don't remember me?" asked Cherry.

"Nope, sorry. I don't even remember Lupine here and he seems really nice." Said Zatch.

"Nice my butt! He's the one who taught you how to sniff out an opponent!" said Cherry.

"And you said that it was impossible for me to teach the kid that!" said Lupine.

"I always wondered how I knew what to sniff for!" said Zatch.

"No one's a better teacher than MY Lupine!" said Cherry.

Lupine's face went slightly red under his blue fur.

"Huh? What do you mean yours? Like you own him or something?" asked Zatch.

"Excuse us for a second." Said Lupine.

Lupine walked over to Zatch and picked him up by the back of the collar like he would a cub and started to walk over to the other end of the park.

"Hey! Put me down! I'm not having much fun ya know!" complained Zatch.

Once Lupine thought they were out of Cherry's hearing distance Lupine put Zatch down.

"Listen Zatch, before we were all sent to Earth Cherry was being well…scared. So to calm her down I said that once we were both eliminated we would start a family together." Said Lupine.

"So you didn't mean it?" asked Zatch.

"Well…I did and didn't." said Lupine.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" asked Zatch.

"While it is true that I do have something of a growing affection for her I just don't think I'm the father type. Plus I'm still in the prime of my life, I don't want to give up my bachelor hood just yet!" said Lupine.

Zatch looked confused for a second but then he had a look on his face as if he understood everything.

"Oh! So in other words you're afraid." Said Zatch.

"I AM **NOT** AFRAID!" shouted Lupine.

Zatch fell over backwards from the force of Lupine's yell.

"Sorry Zatch. Didn't mean to yell." Said Lupine.

Zatch got up and dusted himself off.

"That's okay, but I really got to get going to Kiyo's school now. Bye." Said Zatch.

As Zatch left the park Cherry came over to Lupine.

"So what were you two talking about?" asked Cherry.

"Uh…just guy talk." Said Lupine.

"Listen Lupine, I need to talk to you seriously for a second. Me and my human partner have found something out." Said Cherry.

"Really, what?" asked Lupine.

"Shadow Fang is in this battle too." Said Cherry.

"Him? Figures, I've got a score to settle with that mamodo!" said Lupine.

"I know you do, but don't forget how powerful he is. And when your paths do cross again, just promise me you'll be careful." Said Cherry.

Lupine smiled at Cherry for a moment.

"I promise." Said Lupine.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tia sighed, Megumi was still acting depressed. She was never the same after one of their visits to Kiyo's house. Megumi had made Kiyo some special rice cakes, apparently if they were meant to be cherry blossoms would appear on Kiyo's face but instead an X appeared.

Tia tried numerous times to cheer her up but she failed every time. Tia was beginning to wonder if Megumi would ever go back to her old self.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And there you go people. I apologize to those who were getting their hopes up about a Ranma/Sherry fic but like I said this was a really hard decision. However, I do hope that I have inspired some of you to write a Ranma/Zatch Bell crossover of your own with pairing of your own choosing. Now I hope you enjoy the party but now I'm afraid I have to run from Sherry."

Mdizzle quickly ran through the crowd with Sherry hot on his feet.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR NOT PAIRING ME UP WITH RANMA!" shouted Sherry.

"You're going to have to catch me first!" shouted back Mdizzle.


	7. Talk with Kiyo and Zatch

"M! When I find you you're going to wish you never even thought of this story!" shouted Sherry.

As she leaves you see that he was hiding up in the rafters.

"Well now that she's gone…start the fic."

4

3

2

Class was boring after that. Ranma wasn't really sure what he was expecting but he would have expected SOMETHING exciting to happen, anything!

However, Ranma did start to question his sanity when he saw a green gym bag sneak into the room. The gym bag moved across the room and sat next to Kiyo's desk.

Soon a small blonde head popped out of the zipper, it was none other than the little lightning breather himself, Zatch Bell.

When Kiyo saw him his eyes bugged out.

"ZATCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" shouted Kiyo.

Kiyo really wished that he hadn't shouted when he did because it had caught the attention of the entire class.

"Kiyo…who's the kid?" asked Ranma.

"Hi! My name is Zatch Bell and I'm very pleased to meet you." Said Zatch.

Eventually Zatch was sent to the nurse's office while class continued.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile Lupine had actually stopped for directions, from a little horse mamodo. His name was Schneider but seeing as how he could only say 'Meru' nobody really knew that so they came up with a name for him by themselves…Ponygon. However, today Ponygon actually found someone who knows what he's saying.

"Meru meru me. Meru meru meru meru me." Said Ponygon.

"Uh-huh. Yeah that name is rough break. So I just take a left down there?" asked Lupine.

"Meru meru me." Said Ponygon.

"Okay, thanks." Said Lupine.

Without another word Lupine raced off to find Ranma's new school. Lupine made the appropriate turn and soon found himself in front of the school.

Lupine leapt into the tree just outside one of the classroom windows. Fortune must have been on Lupine's side that day because the classroom had none other than his book owner in it.

He noticed that one of the students had a red book and narrowed his eyes.

He saw all the students leave the classroom and Zatch coming in to see Kiyo.

"Guess that's his human partner." Said Lupine.

Kiyo was about to leave when Ranma stopped him.

"Kiyo, could I talk to you for a second? Alone?" asked Ranma.

"Sure thing." Said Kiyo.

Everyone left but Kiyo, Ranma, and Zatch who refused to leave.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Kiyo.

"Zatch. He's a mamodo isn't he?" asked Ranma.

Kiyo and Zatch stood aghast, but then Kiyo nodded.

"Yeah, he is." Said Kiyo.

"But how could you have known that?" asked Zatch.

"I know because…" Ranma held up his blue book and Lupine leapt into the room landing in front of him.

"Because I have a mamodo too." Said Ranma.

"How did you know I was in the tree?" asked Lupine.

"Please, I could sense you a mile away." Said Ranma.

"Hey! It's Lupine!" said Zatch.

"Zatch, you know him?" asked Kiyo.

"Yeah, we met in the park! Apparently he knew me from the mamodo world!" said Zatch.

"So what is it the two of you want?" asked Kiyo.

"We just want to ask you guys a few questions. Zatch, exactly what kind of king do you plan on becoming?" asked Ranma.

"I'm going to be a kind king so I can stop the fighting." Said Zatch.

"Ah but the fighting is not as bad as you think it is. While it is true that no mamodo should be forced into this battle, it is true that it can change some bad mamodos for the better." Said Lupine.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiyo.

"Take Brago for example; back in the mamodo world he was mean, cruel, and probably as close to evil as you could get. But now that he's found his human partner she seems to be slowly changing him. If she keeps it up than maybe he could turn out to be a fair king after all. If it wasn't for the battle than they never would have met and a bond never would have been formed. So it's not so much as the fighting needs to be stopped as it needs to be changed." Said Lupine.

"Well…I guess I never thought of it like that." Said Zatch.

"So…have you two come to fight us or what?" asked Kiyo.

"What? Oh heck no! Before today I never even heard of you guys!" said Ranma.

"As long as Zatch is trying to become a kind king I see no reason for us to fight, at least not right now." Said Lupine.

"Lupine's got a point. He's only interested in being king if he has to. I think Zatch would make a pretty good king so why duke it out right here and now. But out of curiosity how many spells do you guys have?" asked Ranma.

"Seven." Said Kiyo.

Ranma's eyes nearly bugged out.

"_SEVEN? Damn! I knew we were behind but I didn't think we had THAT much catching up to do!"_ thought Ranma.

"We will fight one day, but for you can just look at us as allies. Let's go Lupine!" said Ranma.

The blue wolf mamodo nodded and they both leapt out of the window.

As Ranma and Lupine began to run their way home Ranma couldn't help but think that they had a long way to go.

When they finally got home they both decided to stretch because it had been a long day. It looked like as if Nodoka had left for grocery shopping. As Ranma and Lupine started up the stairs heading to Ranma's room they decided to talk about the day's earlier events.

"So Lupine, do you really think Zatch has what it takes to become king?" asked Ranma.

"Well back in the mamodo world he was kind of a weakling but somehow I get the distinct impression that he's changed. Although he does still seem to have a bit of a bullying problem." Said Lupine.

"So in other words…"

"It's anyone's call." Said Lupine.

"Why was he wearing a dress?" asked Ranma as he opened the door.

Ranma and Lupine went inside and Ranma flopped down onto his bed.

"Uh…moving on…this is your room huh?" asked Lupine.

It was decorated in the typical teenaged manner…a mess.

Lupine started to sniff around the room basically getting the scent of everything; but he knew if he were to do something like mark his territory Nodoka and Ranma would kill him.

It was when he started to sniff around the dresser that a CD case fell on his head.

"Ow! You know you really should consider cleaning this place up a bit." Said Lupine.

Ranma merely shrugged.

Lupine looked down at the CD case and was surprised to see a certain pop idol on it.

"I never knew you listened to Megumi." Said Lupine.

"And I never knew a wolf mamodo would know who she is. Back in Nerima I started getting pretty depressed with my life, listening to her music kind of cheered me up. I've been hooked on it ever since, it's a lot better than that Folgore crap Akane used to listen to." Said Ranma.

"THERE YOU ARE!" shouted Sherry.

She begins to charge towards Mdizzle but he just sighs.

"I didn't want to have to do this to you Sherry but you've left me with no choice." Said Mdizzle.

Mdizzle pulled on a lever and Sherry fell through the floor. Ranma took a look down it and whistled in amazement.

"Deep hole. Where's it go to anyways?" asked Ranma.

"You know, now that I think about it I don't really know. Oh well." Said Mdizzle.


	8. Nabiki's new job

"Well, Sherry is still missing but don't let that stop you from reading the next chapter. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Nabiki couldnt believe her bad luck. Without Ranma her currency seemed to just dry up. It had gotten so bad she was forced to DUN DUN DUN get a job.

Of course with her reputation of taking advantage of people's secrets that made it hard to find a job. It was almost as if she was blacklisted or something.

It was so hard to find a job she had to settle with being a papergirl, which was a job she soon grew to hate. Especially when she had to collect, which was right now.

Nabiki pulled her bike into the driveway of a very old woman.

Nabiki hated this house most of all. She sighed as she knocked on the

door.

The door opened and there stood an old woman with a hole in her neck.

"Here to take my money again, you greedy whippersnapper." Said the old

lady.

"Listen Mrs. Burnkin, you have to pay the paper just like everybody

else." Said Nabiki.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get in here and I'll pay you." Said Mrs. Burnkin.

Nabiki grimaced.

If there was one thing she hated it was going inside this lady's house.

The old lady stepped away from the opened door and Nabiki stepped inside.

The entire house smelled like cat poop, dog pee, and cigarette smoke.

Not only was the smell inside foul but Nabiki was pretty sure the air was toxic. She really had a hard time breathing inside.

"So how much do I owe you?" asked Mrs. Burnkin.

"Two eighty." Said Nabiki.

She didn't know how much longer she could take this air.

"What! But I remember a couple of years ago it was two fifty!" said Mrs. Burnkin.

"Listen you old hag, just pay me already! I don't make the prices, if you have a problem with it take it up with the newspaper!" said Nabiki.

Mrs. Burnkin grudgingly paid Nabiki and let her go.

Once outside Nabiki was deeply breathing in the fresh air.

"I hate that house! I really need to find a better job!" said Nabiki.

However, Nabiki needed to collect more so she could pay not only the bills to the house but the bill to the paper.

Nabiki reluctantly got on her bike and rode to the next house which in some cases was worse than the last.

She rang the doorbell and a fat, bald man in a wife beater shirt answered it.

"What is it you want this time?" asked the man.

"I'm here to...are you in your underwear? Again?" asked Nabiki.

"Oh you're just acting upset because in reality you just want some. I know how badly you want me." Said the man trying to hit on her.

Nabiki shivered.

"Ugh! Just give me my money so I can go!" demanded Nabiki.

"Okay, hang on just a second." Said the man.

The man started digging around in the mess behind him for some form of currency. It was Nabiki's personal opinion that his whole house was like this. Sometimes she could see the messes through the window.

The old man opened the door and plopped some money into her hand which was covered with some type of brown substance.

"Here you go!" said the man.

The man closed the door leaving Nabiki with the money and the questionable substance.

"Please be chocolate! Please be chocolate! Please be chocolate! Please be chocolate!" pleaded Nabiki.

She took a whiff of it and grimaced. It certainly didn't smell like chocolate.

Nabiki looked up to the sky as if wondering what kind of Supreme Being would justify such a punishment on her.

"What did I do to deserve this?" asked Nabiki.

Nabiki then remembered all the times she made Ranma's life a living hell.

"Oh yeah, that." Said Nabiki.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ranma finally came home with a large plastic bag.

"I'm home!" said Ranma.

"Welcome home, Ranma." Said Nodoka.

"Where've you been, champ?" asked Lupine.

"I went to a shop called PetSmart and got you a couple of things, Lupine." Said Ranma.

Lupine got up and walked over to Ranma.

"Really? What did you get me?" asked Lupine.

"Well let's see... I got you a squeaky toy, a tug rope, a tennis ball..." said Ranma.

"I AM NOT A DOG! WHY DID YOU GET ME DOG TOYS?" demanded Lupine.

"Well it wasn't as if they had wolf toys so I had to get the closest thing I could find." Said Ranma.

Ranma reached into the bag and pulled out a squeaky toy shaped like a cat.

"Besides, you know you like them." Said Ranma.

"What would make you say that?" asked Lupine.

"Your tail." Said Ranma.

"Huh?" were the only words that came out of Lupine's mouth.

Lupine looked behind him and saw his tail wagging happily.

"STOP THAT!" shouted Lupine.

Somehow his tail seemed very depressed that he yelled at it.

"Listen Ranma, I don't do dog toys. It's just plain embarrassing." Said Lupine.

"Oh, well then I guess I should just give this chew bone to the dog down the street." Said Ranma.

Ranma had in his arms the biggest bone Lupine had ever seen.

Lupine's eyes got large and shiny as he eyed the bone.

"You got that for me?" asked Lupine.

"Yeah, but since you don't like dog stuff…"

Ranma started to turn when Lupine quickly stepped in front of him.

"Well let's not be too hasty, I MIGHT be able to accept the bone. I do like to chew on one every now and then." Said Lupine.

"Yeah that and your tail is wagging faster than ever." Said Ranma.

"Damn it!" said Lupine.

"Oh by the way Ranma, this letter came for you." Said Nodoka.

Ranma started to read the letter after receiving it from his mother.

"This is bad." Said Ranma.

"What is it?" asked Lupine.

"It's a challenge letter from Kuno." Said Ranma.

"What's so bad about that? You go in, kick his butt, and leave." Said Lupine.

"Lupine, this concerns you too." Said Ranma.

"What?" asked Lupine.

"It's a challenge to a mamodo battle." Said Ranma.


End file.
